mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
R Gundam
Mobile Suit R GUNDAM (機動戦士Rアールガンダム); Kidō Senshi Āru Gandamu), also called R Gundam and "R Gundam SEED" was an unpublished short fanfiction created by MGW based on the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. It follows the events of the Cosmic Era (CE) events as an original story, centering on ZAFT forces. The story is canceled and only notes about are it are left as MS Word documents. The title is from the original unit "R'''anger '''Gundam". Creation Inspiration for R-gundam came from MGW reading about the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED out of curiosity, and considered an original story in 2010 or earlier. She has only seen the first episode and didn't feel like completing it, which may have contributed to her lack of confidence in working on the story. However, interest in writing both speculative and military fiction grew, and has led MGW to work on Heroic Blaze SolAka and United We Soar. Story Events of SEED Heliopolis Conflict (January 25, CE 71) In ZAFT, Coordinator Spike Gadget was mostly doing sentry work and protecting November city, while his brother Fletcher gains an increase in popularity after he displayed excellent piloting skills at the Battle of Nova in CE 70. Commander Rau Le Creuset made Fletcher the leader of his own team (Team-Gadget) and he took part of the Heliopolis conflict, while another ZAFT team inflitrated Morgenroete to input the bombs. After the invasion, the Le Creuset team pursued Earth Alliance ship Archangel, while Team Gadget returned to base with copied data of the stolen Blitz, Duel, Aegis and Buster gundams. Also, Fletcher made it his responsibility to tell his brother and father about the "accident" of their mother perhaps becoming a "casualty". Agitated at the thought of Heliopolis being destroyed, and the thought of his mother's possible death, Spike becomes so angry that he calls his brother a "Natural murderer" and questions him. Fletcher, who is calm and has a strong sense of duty, and is also mostly tactless and condescending, angered his younger brother even more saying something along the lines that it was "an accident and being a battle casualty can't be helped". It had to take Fletcher's teammate Kai to calm Spike down. At this point, the Le Creuset Team are responsible in pursuing the Archangel. Second Battle of Victoria (February 13, CE 71) Fletcher Team challenges the Strike Dagger squads. Hired by USSA (CE 71 - before March 10, CE 72) Before their fight for independence, The USSA or United Stated of South America had hostilities with the Earth Alliance because of their convert collaboration with PLANT. Ranger Gundam A original model outside of the SEED series, information on the Ranger Gundam is close to nothing except that it's data is derived from the Blitz Gundam and that Spike was going to pilot it. Plus, the designation number "ZGMF-X14A" is considered unofficial, since it would make it built after ZGMF-X13A Providence, the last gundam of the First Bloody Valentine War. X means it is an experimental model or a reverse engineering redesignation of the gundam; ZGMF means Zero Gravity Maneuver fighter like the majority of GINN, GOUF, and gundam units in the ZAFT forces. Might've been planned to have a Mirage Colloid stealth system. It's core armament is its beam rifle or pistols with extendable barrels. Characters ZAFT ;Spike Gadget *Mobile Units: ZGMF-1017 GINN, ZGMF-X14A(?) Ranger *'Race:' Coordinator, DOB: Sept 27, CE 55 (15 years old), Bloodtype: O, Height: 167 cm (5'5" approx), Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs), Eye Color: Green, Hair Color: Light Brown, RANK: Green Coat :(スパイク・ガジェット; supaiku ・gajietto) Spike is a green coat who joined ZAFT in CE68. He was born in Heliopolis, but moved to PLANT's November-6 colony after Heliopolis was destroyed in CE 71 after ZAFT uncovered G-Project. Spike is slightly poor in expressing his feelings correctly, especially around girls, but tries to make up for it with humorous talk. He also becomes easily upset when he sees pointless violence or when he’s confused. ;Fletcher Gadget *'Race:' Coordinator, Bloodtype: O, Height: 170 cm, Weight: 63 kg, Eye Color: Green, Hair Color: Red, RANK: Red Coat :(フレッチャー・ガジェット; Furecha Gajitto) Eldest brother of Spike, he joined ZAFT military in CE 67. He has a calm and dignified character, but carries overambitious feelings and is often condescending towards Spike. He took part in the Heliopolis invasion where he unknowingly killed his mother. ;Inka Jesek :Relative of council member, Parnell Jesek. ;Kai Chikagane :(カイ・チカガネ; also 千夏金 解, chikagane kai) : Coordinator and Red Coat of ZAFT that works with Fletcher but is a friend of Spike. He has amber eyes and gray hair. A jester and likes to go his own pace, but can become serious when a situation rises. ;Ardghal Gadget :Coordinator from Orb, but moved to November-9 city in PLANT when the Naturals’ hatred towards Coordinators began to elevate in the 50s. In PLANT, he would support the neutral faction in politics and wanted to find a way to suppress Blue Cosmos/Earth Alliance. When Patrick Zala became Chairman of PLANT/ZAFT after Operation Spitbreak, Mr. Gadget supported the now-rebellious Clyne Faction (and Lacus) behind his sons’ backs. ;Ashlyn Gadget :A Natural, she is Spike and Fletcher's mother. Both Ashlyn and her husband Ardghal worked in Heliopolis as scientists and had similar interests: industrial engineering. When they met, it was unknown to her that Ard was a Coordinator until later, but she held no ill-will towards him. When Ard left she remained on Heliopolis and died during its attack in CE 71. Cirro Archers (シーロ アーチャーズ) Formed in December City and commanded by ZStratus Coleghen, the Archers are ZAFT pilots but the group is created to reflect the intention of Stratus - to control the council. Stratus is a rival to Patrick Zala and aspired for the chairman seat. He is almost as radical as Zala when it came to destroying humans, but he felt like he had more honor than he did and developed the Cirro. He is fierce on loyalty. ;Stratus Coleghen : (ストラタス ・ コールゲン; sutoratasu ・ kōrugen) Founder of the Archers. A sociable person; he has pride in the military. ;Sykes Hathaway :(サイクス・ハサウェイ; saikusu・hasawei) Black uniform. Acts like the predetermined leader of the Archers and is the third oldest member. He is smart and calm. ;Odin Dash :(オーデン・ダッシュ; ōden・dasshu) The youngest member of Cirro Archers. Eyewear and red hair is a trademark. He is playful and seems to lack worry. ;Rexx Fable :(レックス・フェイブル; rekkusu・forēburu) Member of Cirro archers. Aggressive character, especially in battle. ;Shyde Tomahawk :(シャイドゥ ・ トマホーク) Older brother like character, and jokes with Dash. Little older than Sykes. ;Jadow Yorkshire :(ジャドウ・ヨークシャー) Second youngest member of Cirro Archers. A very quiet person and he acts like he has a lack of commitment, but so intelligent. Potential sleeps. Category:Unfinished works Category:Military Category:Mecha Category:Science Fiction Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Canceled Works